In the art, rolling covers for use in covering the loading or baggage space of passenger cars are known. Generally, known rolling covers have end caps joined axially slidably with the winding shaft. The end caps are cup-shaped and grip with their collar the roll of a shade formed on the winding shaft. The axial movability of the winding shaft with respect to the end caps is needed for two reasons. First, it allows the shading, when in the drawn-out state, to center itself automatically between the side walls of the loading space. Secondly, the movability is utilized in order to anchor the winding shaft to the vehicle sides. However, it is seen that the relatively strong springs that press apart the end caps render handling appreciably difficult. In particular, the compressing of the end caps must be done against the action of the springs with nearly extended arms in a relatively unfavorable body position.